1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of the semiconductor manufacturing process, various electronic devices, such as transistors, capacitors, resistors, display pixels, image-sensing pixels, etc., are able to be miniaturized. In the display or image-sensing technology, the quality of transistors in pixel arrays is a crucial factor determining the display quality and the image quality rendered. Differing from the manufacturing process of chips, which manufactures a portion of a transistor by performing ion implantation on a silicon substrate in a top-down manner, in the technology of display panels, a transistor is manufactured by stacking thin films of different characteristics on a substrate. Therefore, this kind of transistors is also referred to as thin film transistors.
A conventional thin film transistor includes a source, a drain, a channel layer, a gate insulation layer, and a gate. The source and the drain may be formed by using a first photolithography process, the channel layer may be formed by using a second photolithography process, the gate insulation layer may be formed by using a third photolithography process, and the gate is formed by using a fourth photolithography process. Therefore, it requires at least four photolithography processes to manufacture a thin film transistor, and thus require four photomasks. In addition, each of the photolithography processes includes the five steps of disposing the photoresist, exposing, developing, etching, and removing the photoresist, etc. In other words, it requires at least twenty manufacturing steps to manufacture a thin film transistor. The numerous manufacturing steps make it difficult to reduce the total time and cost of manufacture.